Graham Almsreich
Full Name: Graham Galdins Almsreich Age/Date of Birth: 36, III Nonidi Brumaire, 225 AU Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: Godrite Citizenship: Godrin Appearance: It is an unfortunate truth of any society highly valuing ideas that, in some cases, advancement will be more concerned with aesthetics than performance. This is true of Godrin, in which it is considered a priority to place fair-haired, bright-eyed individuals in prominent positions. To the benefit of the nation Graham Almsreich proved more than worthy of his post in spite of his favorable features. Tall, sturdy, square of jaw and brow, the good general makes a fine poster boy for Godrite enlistment. A spidery scar meanders across his throat, peeking over his chin, a souvenir of campaigns past. Languages spoken: Godrite, Durantian Standard, Carmaghi Occupation(s): Mercenary Likes: Discipline, architecture, marble, the color white, sculpting, shaving Dislikes: Birds, raw meat, bureaucracy, finances, shortcuts Biography: The Almsreich family of northern Godrin has been ever in good standing with the government, the military in particular, sending at least one child every generation to serve in some respect. Graham, as the middle offspring, ought to have been free to pursue whatever his young mind fancied. To their mutual benefit, however, Graham's elder brother Hilmar was more of an artist, and Graham the consummate soldier, prompting an exchange of fortunes. So it was that Graham attended the Militärische Universität des Reichs der Mitte and, in consideration of his considerable aptitude for all things martial, quickly found himself enrolled in the military proper. Advancement was a swift process in the days of the war, the casualties amongst officers considerably high, enabling Graham to move through the ranks efficiently in spite of his relative youth. Efficiency, it seemed, would become a major theme in Graham's life, a reputation for directness growing around the soldier's name. His superiors would point at an encampment, look away, and smile as Graham saw to the brutal securing of the site. This trend would prove the man's undoing, for in becoming the symbol of Godrite brutality his removal would become integral in the negotiation of a ceasefire. Leonard Kestrelle, the now deceased president of Godrin, attempted to crucify Almsreich at the altar of diplomacy in a successful maneuver which, with Durantian assistance, eliminated Almsreich's support base and brought the conflict to an end. Facing execution, Almsreich was pardoned in the eleventh hour by a military court formed by the Archduke of Durant which determined in a display of even-handedness that Almsreich had committed no war crimes, acting as any good soldier would under such conditions. Therefore, instead of execution, the general faced exile. For some years he would occupy a post within Ghalea's mercenary military, converting the mismatched bunch into a cohesive fighting force. This was not to last, though, as Almsreich departed without notice upon receiving a missive signed Tercus inviting him to the "island" of Monte Cristo off the coast of Regius. Rather than responding directly, Almsreich instead set about investigating the queer message, bringing him to Regius with the intent of uncovering the mysteries surrounding Monte Cristo and its occupants. Quote: "You would have me believe that I am a hero, while others seem intent upon burdening me with the mantle of treason. I, for one, do not care in the least. I am a Godrite. I am a man. I am a soldier. And I could break your neck with one hand. Nothing else matters." Clothing Style: Martial. Almsreich is fond of lightly armored long coats, generally white, and bits of similarly light armor on what portions of his anatomy are not covered by the aforementioned garment. All in all, it is effectively imposing without sacrificing practicality. A fur collar is utilized in colder climates. Education: Graduated with honors from the Militärische Universität des Reichs der Mitte in the Officer program, with focuses on small group tactics, leadership, interrogation, and historical preservation. Weapons : Prizes a gladius of white steel wielded by each Almsreich patriarch for numerous generations. Makes ample use of a heraldic shield bearing the family arms. In addition to the gladius, he skillfully employs a cavalry saber. Special Abilities/Skills: Gifted torturer. Mannerisms: Prone to curt speech and the liberal application of force. Upholds a certain sense of principled propriety which is, unfortunately, easily offended. Interests/Hobbies: Antiquing, Scuplting Category:Characters Category:Godrin Category:Regius Category:Saint-Just